twrcfandomcom-20200215-history
Henry and The Brakevan
"Henry and The Brakevan" is an episode from Season 1 of Percy The Small Tank Engine and Friends. The title of the episode orignally came from HenryisGreat15 who was going to use it in the first season of his series Henry & Friends but scrapped the title after deciding his series should have a more sophisitcated title. The episode was written in February, and uploaded to YouTube on July 22. Plot Henry's brakevan for the Flying Kipper named TODD gets scrapped. Henry is destined to think that The Flying Kipper will never run the same as it did with TODD. When The Fat Controller forces Henry to take the Kipper without Todd. That night Henry met the new Brakevan with the name *BEEP* Henry takes the Kipper around Sodor. On his voyage Henry began to take some warnings of ice seriously after some ice had hit his funnel from a tunnel. While going over Gordon's Hill, Henry's wheels gripped ice, and while going downhill Henry's driver failed to set the brakes, and Henry skidded towards a sharp turn. He smashed into a gristmill and his train followed. Edward later came with Sir Topham Hatt in a soecial coach (Old Slow Coach.) Sir Topham Hatt began to say a few words before Henry cut him off. Sir Topham Hatt later asks Edward to take hm home because he forgot his wallet. After a few days, Edward returns with a brekadown train. Within time, the Gristmill is fixed, and so is Henry. Cast Henry - Main Role Edward - Minor Role Todd - Minor Role' *BEEP* - Minor Role Thomas - Cameo Percy - Cameo James - Cameo Old Slow Coach - Cameo Annie: Cameo Clarabel: Cameo Cathrie: Cameo Goofs *Usually when Roberto stops shooting a scene the camera shakes at the end. *Thomas is seen doing work but in the next episode, he is shown being lifed from his punishment. *When Edward is taking the aquarium cars, he unexplainaly stops. *The same scene where Edward stops, the end of the track can be seen, and TODD is missing it's face. *There are several camera shakings in the episode. *The sound effects of Henry braking anc coupling to the train are a few seconds late. *The scenes where Thomas and Henry are passing each other has a lot of camera shaking. *The Yumsters Tanker is the last truck before *Beep* but at 4:47 the unpainted tanker is the last truck before *Beep*. This is corrected in the scenes afterwards. *The lighting changes from Henry crashing to the Gristmill to the helicopter shot of Henry's accident. *When Edward arrives with Sir Topham Hatt, the end of the set can be seen. *The close up of Edward after returning, the end of the set can be seen. *The end of the set can be seen when Henry gets pulled away. *The set of Sir TophamHatt's house can be seen in the background of the scene when Edward and Percy pull trucks away. * The end of the track can be seen of the line adjacent to Henry during the final scene. Trivia *The episode title was suggested by HenryisGreat15 *The episode ran for 7:19 *This episode was the first episode to be shot mostky during the night on Sodor. Category:Percy The Small Tank Engine and Friends Category:Percy The Small Tank Engine and Friends Episodes Category:Percy The Small Tank Engine and Friends Season 1 Episodes